In general, Gray codes have been used to encode the servo field of media. Conventionally the encoding scheme converts the sequential track number into a Gray code, e.g., by only changing one bit from one track to the next, where the lowest order bit changes on every other track. In other words, the lowest order bit changes much more frequently than other bits. Writing technologies for patterned media such as e-Beam Writer (EBW) usually have minimum feature size constraints, and it becomes more challenging to use a technology such as EBW as the required feature sizes become smaller. Using Gray codes for the servo field of the media is especially challenging because of the frequency by which the lowest order bit changes value, e.g., every other track.